Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. One example routing solution to LLN challenges is a protocol called Routing Protocol for LLNs or “RPL,” which is a distance vector routing protocol that builds a Destination Oriented Directed Acyclic Graph (DODAG, or simply DAG) in addition to a set of features to bound the control traffic, support local (and slow) repair, etc. The RPL architecture provides a flexible method by which each node performs DODAG discovery, construction, and maintenance.
Some LLN deployments, such as Smart Grid AMI deployments, may include upwards of millions of LLN nodes/devices. To account for the typically constrained nature of the various devices, mesh technologies (e.g., CG-Mesh, RFLAN, etc.) often divide the deployed devices into smaller sets, with each being serviced by a border router. Thus, the mesh network may be divided into any number of routing domains, sometimes referred to as personal area networks (PANs) in the context of LLNs, each routing domain having a border router providing inter-domain connectivity to the nodes in its local domain.